


Sparring Session with Time

by Aufigir1



Series: Linked Universe AU - Collection of Stories [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, It's not angst but not quite fluff, Just the group getting a rare breather episode from the series of shenanigans they tend to get into, like seriously they really need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aufigir1/pseuds/Aufigir1
Summary: [Linked Universe]. The group of misfit incarnations of the Hero's Spirit arrived in a new version of Hyrule and recruited their latest member, the Hero of the Wild. The newest Link was slowly warming up to the rest of the group and has shown to be a capable fighter like the rest of them. Though Time does noticed that their newest member has some hidden abilities.
Series: Linked Universe AU - Collection of Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579507
Comments: 18
Kudos: 359





	Sparring Session with Time

**Author's Note:**

> (Also known as a rare breather episode for the LU Group.)

Every Link has their own set of fighting style and special abilities. 

Time, as the oldest and most experienced of the group, had a keen eye of predicting what the opponent would do next to compensate with his ageing slowness. He had years of battle experiences and the odd fight duels under his belt. He could tell a person's level of fighting capability just by observing how they maintain their stance and the way they handle their weapons.

Twilight was the strongest of the Links and relied primarily on his strength when he was engaged in sword fights. Whether it be during a real battle or in practice. One swing of his arm could easily knock down his opponents without breaking a sweat. And as Time's protégé and successor, they shared similar Hidden Skills.

Wind as the youngest, was the most adaptable and was still developing his own style. He was able to hold up his sword and shield along with his bow and arrows just as fine. And was also very jumpy. He could reach incredible heights despite his short height and surprisingly had a strong grip for his age. Being able to swing a sword twice his weight without to rely too much on his own physical strength.

Warriors was a professional knight with the stance and had the posture of military leader. He was able to stand his ground easily and was the preference to go onto the offensive against his foes. Especially when he was paired with a partner - brother-in-arms. And with a sharp tactic mind, he was able to plan out a strategy on his feet without too much stress. 

Sky on the other hand, had the refinement and reflexes of a dancer. He had a level of deadly elegance when he wield the Master Sword in his hands. His feet and arms moving so smoothly and yet his eyes when focused, signalled a kind of harshness and controlled fury. Warning his opponents of his capabilities with the sacred blade as an extension of himself.

Four took advantage of his short height when he was up against any opponent that towered over him. He was one of the quickest amongst the others, able to dodge and ran around his enemies that were too slow to react or recover. He may not have the same strength like Warrior or Twilight but he definitely had the ability to quickly stagger his enemies when they least expected it.

Legend was the most resourceful and arguably, the most prepared with the amount of items he tended to carry on his person. He often had something ready at any given moment and can flawlessly switch between his equipment. Sword, shield, bow and arrow and magic rods. When he was paired up with another person, he was always ready to assist the others in whatever way he could.

Hyrule on the other hand, often stuck to a basic set of equipment. His boomerang always an option under his belt when in need of a distraction or long range attacks. His style of fighting was described as being 'unorthodox'. The foundation of his development was based on his street smarts and was largely self-taught. But he took advantage of his unique style against his opponents who may not be used to his kind of movement. 

And then there was Wild. The newest addition to the group.

It had been only two weeks since the Hero of the Wild joined the group. It took him some time to adjust to being in a group setting after spending so long travelling by on his own But from what the others especially Time Twilight had observed, Wild was a very capable all rounder fighter.

Wild was a survivalist and reacted quickly to any changes, given the post apocalyptic state of his Hyrule where monsters and enemies could ambush him at any corner. Like Legend and Hyrule, he was resourceful and well-rounded with almost any weapon - sword and shield, bow and arrow, claymores, rods and spears - you name it. He had a similar knightly posture like Warriors but preferred to be on the defensive. His shield arm was stronger than his sword arm. Being able to stagger _a Lynel_ or deflect Guardian laser back without too much strain. 

Through there was one thing that Time did observe from Wild during a recent fight.

  
  


During a rain-soaked fight, the group had the misfortune of disturbing a nearby camp of Bokoblins, Lizalfos and Moblins while travelling through East Necluda region towards Wild's home in Hateno Village. 

_Through nine Links versus a couple of monsters?_

It was not a problem for them. Even though they were still trying to work the general group dynamic as a whole. 

Wild led the fight. This was his home world and he was no stranger to this kind of monster encounter. With Hyrule who quickly became a best friend to him, and Twilight who promoted himself as Wild's mentor due to 'shared experiences'. The trio fought up along the treehouse-like camp that the monsters had built to take down any archers while the rest dealt with the monsters on the ground. 

At some point towards the end of that fight, Time managed to put down a Lizalfos with his favoured Biggoron Sword when he noticed in the distance that Wind was able to be overwhelmed by a Moblin after it knocked off the youngest Hero's weapon with its giant wooden cub. Wind was too far for him or anyone else to assist him in time. Wild must had spotted Wind's situation as well because Time spotted the latest Hero suddenly jump off from the highest platform of the tree camp. 

Then in a blink of an eye, the sword and shield in Wild's hands were suddenly bow and arrows. And before the Hero of Time could processed through his mind what he saw, the Moblin was immediately shot and electrocuted. Dropping its cub onto the ground which gave Wind the opportunity to take it before knocking the towering monster with one spinning swing. Just as Wild deployed his Paraglider to slow down his fall and dropped next to Wind on ground level. First checking on the youngest Hero if he was okay before the two Heroes high-five one another. 

All this happened in under 10 seconds or less, Time reckoned. He could have sworn that Wild had fired more than one arrow when he made that staggering electric shock at the Moblin.

Time thought back to that moment. 

While some of the other Links — primarily Four, Sky and Wind — were fast and had quick reflexes. What he witnessed from Wild earlier was superhuman-like speed. It reminded him of Sheik — his Princess Zelda disguised as a Sheikah — during his first Hero journey. One moment, you were alone. The next, they appeared in front of you without a sound. And then, a dagger at your throat. _Warning him of his slowness_. 

He wondered... 

"Hey, old man." 

Time's train of thought was interrupted by Twilight who approached him from behind. The wolf Hero offering him a warm bowl of Creamy Meat Soup. 

"Oh thanks, pup."

Both Time and Twilight stood outside of Wild's house in Hateno Village, just by the front entrance. The homeowner had invited them here as a place to rest after the group's first journey through this post-apocalyptic version of Hyrule. The village, its residents and liveliness was in contrast to the empty and ruined settlements that the foreign Links had passed by. It was a nice change. The feeling of being in the company of friendly people instead of the possibility of monsters ambushing them. 

Inside, Wild was serving lunch and was passing around bowls of his latest meal - Creamy Meat Soup with deer meat and milk he purchased from a passing merchant. Having a cook like him around was a blessing from the Goddesses for the group. 

"So...what's in your mind?" Twilight asked the older man. 

Time raised his eyebrows as he ate through one more spoonful of soup. _T_ __h_ e food was starting to make him miss Malon's homemade meals _. 

"Nothing bothersome. I was thinking back to the fight we had earlier." 

"Oh? I'll admit that the team dynamic still needs work but I thought that we did rather well."

"I was thinking more about Wild."

Twilight looked up to his mentor before he settled down his wooden spoon into the bowl. "What about him?" He asked with a careful tone.

Time settled down his bowl by the stone leap before taking a deep breath as he thought back through his memory process. "...When I saw Wild jump off the platform to assist Wind on the ground, in just a blink of an eye...his sword and shield in his shields were suddenly bow. And...I think he may had fired more than one arrow too."

"Oh! You mean his slowdown time instincts?" 

Time blinked for a moment before he snapped his attention back to Twilight, "...What?"

Twilight chomped down the last of the soup into his mouth before holding the now empty bowl in his hand. He let out a sigh of satisfaction and then replied back to Time. "Yeah. Wild has this slowdown perception of time ability whenever he focuses. Especially when he's firing arrows mid air."

Time raised an eyebrow to his protégé, "...How long did you know this?"

"Don't you remember what I told you, old man? I've visited Wild and this version of Hyrule multiple times in the past in my Beast form. Long before I joined the group."

Time had a skewered frown with his arms crossed as he leaned against the stone wall foundations behind them. "...And you did not consider to inform me about this hidden skill of Wild's fighting abilities?"

"Because I did not know if I was going to see the kid again, after my last appearance here. Which was...three months for me," Twilight sighed. He then raised his thumb up and pointed inside the house. "...Six months for the kid." 

The older Link frowned more deeply. _Ah, the asynchronous nature of time_.

They looked back inside the house. They saw that the rest of the group were enjoying their meals. Sky complimenting to Wild about the Creamy Meat Soup being superb. Legend was declaring out loud that they will definitely never let go of Wild and his cooking. That compliment from the group's most sarcastic Link caused their newest member to blush, flattered that they were all liked his food. 

"We _love_ it!" Hyrule corrected his new best friend. 

Twilight could see that Wild was a little socially awkward and still not used to having so many people - even with just six persons - giving him that much attention. But deep down, he knew that his own protégé will eventually learn how to be comfortable with others around.

"If you want..." Twilight turned his attention back to his mentor, "...You can ask the cub to spar with you during practice."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I've sparred with the kid back then. He's a strong fighter. Though, I'll tell you now, he can be full of surprises. If he's not intimidated by you that is," Twilight smirked, rather knowingly.

Time chuckled a bit with his arms crossed, "...Well then, perhaps next time when I have the chance." 

"Just be careful with him, ah? I hate to see Wild get himself hurt again..." The wolf Hero added, rather casually. Even though his eyes suggested otherwise.

.

.

.

The day seemed to pass by rather slowly. After days of walking through a Hyrule that just felt far bigger than any version of their homeland the group had visited so far. Just being able to relax and laze around was a Blessing! While Wild cleaned up the dishes and his cooking equipment, the rest of the group had decided to spread themselves throughout Wild's home. Wild did not mind them doing so. It was nice, he admitted, to have other people around but under the condition that they do not break anything. 

Legend jokingly mentioned that they could say the same thing about Wild's tendency of breaking almost _anything_ in his hands. Which to the latter's annoyance.

After lunch, Sky quickly found Wild's bed in the loft area upstairs and immediately fell asleep on top of the soft bed. Wild was still a bit baffled that the most refined and arguably strongest swordsman that he ever had the honour to fight alongside with was such a deep sleeper. 

As Sky snored away, Four and Wind had also made their way up to the loft area. Their eyes were immediately caught by the large framed photograph - 'pictograph' as Wind called them - on the wall above the dresser. A younger Wild with shorter hair. Alongside his Zelda and four other individuals. One from the four other races of Hyrule. The Hero of the Wild had already explained to them a bit about himself as one of the 'Champions' of this Hyrule. Himself as the 'Hylian Champion' while the others were Champions of their respective raise. He did not explain any further than that though. With his memory problems and guilt that still clawed through him from inside. 

Both Four and Wind wisely decided not to ask Wild about the photograph for now. Wind did notice a small framed photograph of Wild and what looked like his Zelda. Smiling. And it looked to had been recently taken. Next to a small vase of a bouquet of Silent Princess flowers.

In the main area of the house, Legend and Warriors were browsing through Wild's mounted collection of weapons and shields displayed on the wall. Hyrule was looking through the bookshelves around the house. Even though he couldn't read this world's version of the Hylian script. He did look through the pictures that were illustrated in some of the pages. 

Legend noted that Wild had mounted his own Hylian Shield as a display rather than utilising it in his adventures.

Warrior had taken an interest towards a pair of Gerudo weaponry. "Hey Wild, where did you get these?"

Wild turned around after storing away the dishes and pots into the cabinets, "...Oh, they were given to me. The sword's called the 'Scimitar of the Seven'. And the shield's 'Daybreaker'. They're Urbosa's signature weapons."

"Who's Urbosa?"

"She's the Gerudo Champion from one hundred years ago. The Gerudo gave them to me in gratitude. After I stopped one of the rogue Divine Beast, Vah Naboris."

Warriors, Legend and even Hyrule flinched with all other unspoken enquiries immediately shut down as soon as they told of the weapon's significance. Though Wild did not seem to notice as he finished wiping away the last of the mess.

Meanwhile outside, Twilight was checking on his horse, Epona who was grazing on the tall grass in front of the small horse stable. Alongside Wild's own horse. Or at least, one of his own horses. The wolf Hero smirked that Wild did not brought out that giant horse that he found and befriended a long time. 

He was there with Wild at the time when they found the giant black horse with long orange mane. And how Wild just fell in love with that creature. And oh man, would that be a sight to behold for the others to see. He chuckled to himself as he guided Epona around to the drinking pond at the back of the stable.

Once Wild had finished storing away his kitchen utensils, it was only then that Time decided to approach him when he entered back inside the house. 

_" **Wild.** _"

The Hero of Wild flinched. Almost jumping up in surprise when he heard Time calling out his title name. "Um, yes Time?" His voice stuttering when he turned around to face the older Link.

"Do you have a moment with me outside?" Time asked him. Nodding his head towards the door. 

Wild was unsure at first. Even though it had been only two weeks, he was still not used to being around the Hero of Time. The 'leader' of the group who he still found to be rather intimidating to be in the presence of. Especially with his look of disappointment that Twilight kept telling him about ever since he decided to join the group. Time saw his hesitation and gave him a warmer smile to hopefully ease Wild's awkwardness around him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to scold you over. I just want to ask you something?" 

"About what?"

"If you have time to spar with me?"

Wild raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

Everyone else inside the house immediately turned their attention towards the two. With the exception of Sky who was still asleep.

  
  


“Oh, I-I...I—“ Wild kept on stuttering over his words. More flattered by the offer when he was suddenly tackled on the arm by Wind who rushed down from the loft area and practically jumped onto the taller teen, screaming in excitement. 

“YOU GOT IT, WILD!” Wind shouted out loud. Causing Wild to winced a bit. “...Do you have any idea how much of an honour it is to be spar with Time!”

Wild stiffened a little before looking down to see the glimmer of sheer happiness in Wind’s eyes. 

“Okay sailor, you’re making him more nervous.” Warrior laughed as he pulled the young Hero away. He then winked to Wild though, “...But seriously though, you should take his offer. It’s not very often that the old man spars with anyone of us during practice.” 

Time rolled his eye over. Though his smile remained _. It was kind of true._

Hyrule then patted Wild on the shoulder, something that the latter was still not used to. Especially if it was not by Twilight. "Time’s a pretty good teacher! Most of us has sparred with him at least once,” the Traveller Hero smiled to him with reassurance. 

“That is if he doesn’t knock your sword off from you,” Legend added with a smirk.

Wild was a little timid by the sudden rush of attention towards himself. His body feeling a little tensed up. And almost briefly losing his voice when he tried to speak up. Though when he did look back up to Time, the elder Link simply gave him a smile of encouragement.

Time then raised his hands and signed to him, ”Ready?”

Wild was a little surprise before a smile silently appeared and nodded a ”Yes” to him.

Time chuckled, “Let’s go then.”

As the elder Hero walked out through the door, Wild quickly followed to catch up. He then pointed towards the back of his property where there was a large empty space they could use as a practice ground. The five others — Wind, Four, Legends, Hyrule and Warriors followed out of the house after the leader and the newest member of the group. Sky was still asleep on top of Wild’s bed in the loft.

“I say 50 rupees that Time knocks down Wild,” Legend nudged his elbow onto Warrior.

Warrior rolled his eyes, “...That’s too easy to predict.”

“Hey, you never know.” Four chirped in with a shrug, “...If Wild is anything like this version of Hyrule, there could be a surprise in store.”

“You talking about me?” Hyrule turned around to the three behind him. 

”Nope." Warriors, Legend and Four replied in unison.

“Ah, okay.”

Outside, Twilight was soothing along Epona's long white mane as the mare took her time to hydrate herself from the pond. He then looked over towards that empty patch of land where he spotted Wild leading Time and the five other incarnations of Links towards that part of his home property. 

He smirked knowingly, "Oh, this outta be good."

Warriors, Four, Legend, Wind and Hyrule sat on a long tree log that was placed there some time ago by Wild. All five just relaxed as they watched their newest member fiddled with his Sheikah Slate - a strange but fascinating magical item in their eyes. Though Wild kept insisting that it was more of 'science' than magic. With nigh functions and almost infinite amount of storage space, essentially making it a portable storage unit. Legend once commenting that he would kill to get his hands on something like that for his items _._

"Do you need a shield?" Wild asked the older Hero. His voice is still a little quiet but loud enough for Time to hear.

"No, no. We'll just be using swords for now," He replied to Wild.

Wild stiffened a little but obliged to the elder Hero's requests. With one press on the screen, a flash of blue light appeared around his hand as he summoned a Knight's Broadsword. "Here you go," He then handed it over to Time for him to borrow. 

Time raised both of his eyebrows as he accepted the weapon. Impressed by what the Slate could do. Wild summoned another Broadsword from his inventory into his hand before putting the Slate back on his belt. 

After a few warm up swings, Time smirked to his student for the day. 

"Are you ready?"

Wild with a firm look, nodded. _It reminded Time a bit of Twilight when he first started training his protégé_.

With a breathtaking view of the East Necluda valley as their backdrop. The sun slowly lowering over the mountain ranges. The Hateno Tower glimmering blue in the distance. Time and Wild raised up their blades together before getting into their battle stance for today's practice.

"Show me what you got," Time instructed Wild as he got into a defensive stance. 

Wild nodded silently as his grip onto his Broadsword tightened. His posture quickly changing into offensive and launched himself towards the older Link with his sword swinging upwards. 

Time blocked the swing with ease. Just by the first strike, he already got a feeling of Wild's strengths. _It was not as powerful as Twilight's, but it had the sharpness like Warrior's but was not as refined as Sky's_. He pushed Wild back who was able to keep his balance and his grip onto the Broadsword and quickly recovered for another round of swings. Time took notes of Wild's other capabilities as he continued to either block or dodge each of his student-of-the-day's attacks. 

Wild was light on his feet, always ready to hop or change his stance when it needed to be. _Similar to Four's and Wind's quick movements_. But his arms were a little loose but his grip onto his sword remained firm as he went for a strike. Time felt the vibration of his power travelling through his blade when he raised it to block Wild's attempted attack. 

And in that split second, Time saw a glimpse of Wild's focus. His face hardened with that same fierceness of a knight. _A soldier._ His bright blue eyes darkened a little with a kind of controlled yet silent fury. It was a stark contrast to the Wild that he had known so far. A young scarred boy who was still learning to be social with others. 

_It was almost like Time was meeting a different person_.

And just like that, Wild's blade suddenly broke into a shard of light. Much to the younger Hero's frustration. That fierceness he had going within suddenly replaced with embarrassment. 

They could just hear a soft snicker from Legend on the sidelines about Wild's breaking tendencies towards Warrior. Hyrule had a deadpanning frown towards his predecessor before nudging him rather hard to stop. _That was his best friend after all!_

"Sorry..." Wild apologised quietly. Turning his face away from his teacher-for-the-day. The scars on his face glowing a little by the afternoon sun's rays. 

"It's alright. You don't have to apologise. We can work around that," Time told him as he rested the Broadsword on one hand. The other on Wild's shoulder with a firm grip of encouragement. "...Do you still want to continue?"

Wild looked up to him. At first with doubts but they quickly went away when the younger Hero turned his full attention back to Time. Taking a deep breath and gave him a serious nod. 

"Yes."

Time could not help but laugh a bit. "No need to be so serious. This is just practice after all."

"Um, right." Wild then tapped his right hand onto his Slate, hooked onto his belt when in a flash of blue light, he summoned another Knight's Broadsword into his hand.

Once Wild readied himself, he raised his Broadsword up once more. With a smile, Time raised his own. The two blades crossing each other to resume their practice session. This time, Time put himself into the offensive stance. Wild read his cue and quickly went into defence. The older Hero could see that his student was more comfortable in this position. Time then lunged forward with his blade. Wild almost immediately dodging the blade as he bends his upper body away before countering back and deflected Time’s blade away from him.

Wild stepping back away from Time. His blade was still up in his hands. Time raised an eyebrow before returning back to his battle stance. He made a mental note that Wild was more than comfortable when dealing with attacks up close and personal. _No wonder Twilight often got stressed over Wild whenever they fought against enemies_.

Time went for another mock strike towards his student. Wild immediately raised his blade in time to block his attack. The metal clashing against each other.

The older Hero could see that Wild was struggling a bit in defending himself with only a sword in his hands. Especially when blocking Time’s heavy hits. The younger one preferred to either dodge or deflect Time’s attacks. As if he was looking for an opening to counter back. 

On the sidelines, Four, Legend and Hyrule watched their defacto leader and newest member while Warriors was studying Wild’s movements. 

“Hey Wild!” Warriors called out to the younger Hero. 

Wild briefly glanced over to the knightly Hero after stepping away to dodge Time’s swing.

“Raise your elbows up but keep them a bit loose when you’re blocking the old man’s strikes!” 

"I thought Time’s the one whose teaching him.” Legend nudged at the proud Hero.

Warrior pouted, “The kid’s a knight like me. Besides the old man’s just getting a feel of Wild’s sword fighting abilities.”

Wild seemed to have taken Warrior’s advice instantly to heart. He refocused back to Time who also paused when he saw that his student was distracted for a moment. When the older Hero went in for another strike, Wild raised his blade to block with perfect timing before forcing his teacher back. It did not break Time’s stance though. The older Hero looked back to see that his student was beginning to concentrate his mind and fighting spirit. His bright blue eyes sharpening a little. Like his blade.

Time smirked a little. _How about he turn it up a notch?_

By then, Twilight had decided to come over to join the rest of the group on the sideline after he returned Epona back to the grazing fields in front of Wild’s home.

“Glad to see that you finally join us,” Four acknowledged the wolf Hero’s presence.

Twilight simply nodded with his arms crossed. 

Warrior glanced up towards him, “...Hey Twi, you’ve sparred with the kid before. What can you tell about him?”

There was a smirk that looked very knowing from Twilight. “...Wild? He’s a strong fighter. Quick on his feet...and mind.”

“What do you mean?” Wind asked.

“You’ll see,” Twilight gestured back to the sparring practice. “... _Watch_ .” 

Time continued to send swings and sword strikes towards Wild who was getting better in defending himself against the teacher’s attacks. There was a firmer grip in the way he held up his sword now and his arms were just as quick to change positions. The older Hero decided to put a bit more power in his blade than he normally used during a sparring practice. One hard swing that caused Wild to be pushed back across the grassy field by a few inches when he attempted to block his attack. 

It did not break Wild’s form. Though when he looked up, the two Links made eye contact. Communicating with a few seconds of silent gesture.

_Ready?_

Wild looked back to Time's gaze. His eyebrows narrowed as his focus sharpened more.

_Ready._

With a nod and smirk, Time threw himself forward and swung his sword downwards. Wild immediately had to move his whole body away and went for an attempted strike which Time dodged. The older Hero then swung his sword upwards towards his student. Wild bent his upper body away to dodge his teacher’s attack before hopping away. His sword held upwards in his hands.

Everyone on the sideline were now on the edge of their seats, now that Time and Wild’s sparring practice had turned into a mock sword duel. With Twilight the only one smirking.

Wild was definitely the faster swordsmen out of the two. Responding more quickly with his deflects and dodges. And always moving, looking for any openings for him to strike back.

Time however put up a stronger defence and produced more powerful attacks with the swing of his Broadsword. Enough force to knock his opponent down if he wanted to. But his student was able to dodge them quickly. Even by inches from cutting off strains of his long blonde hair. The teacher gave his student no opportunities to strike back. Even as his sword was deflected away, Time quickly found a way to guide his blade back towards Wild. Causing the younger one to be pushed back. 

_And then it happened._

When Time made one final swing across — right-to-left — Wild had a last minute backflip dodge. 

Something triggered within the younger Hero when he jumped into the air.

The next few seconds became a blur.

In one blink of an eye, Wild had landed on his feet in the tall grassy field. The next blink, Wild suddenly appeared in front of Time’s face.

Pierced blue eyes.

His blade pointing at his throat.

And Wild grabbing hold of Time’s sword arm before his mind could react. 

Time was visibly very startled. Just as a puff of wind blew by from the Hero of the Wild’s direction. A late reaction to the younger Link’s sudden burst of superhuman speed. Everyone else was just as startled by what they had just witnessed. That happened way too quickly. Only Twilight smirked, rather proudly by what his own protégé just pulled off.

“Did...did anyone else see that?!” Hyrule suddenly said out loud, breaking their silent moment of confusion as they tried to comprehend what they just saw.

For the teacher and student, there was a tense pause between them. Wild broke away from his hyper-focused concentration and let go of Time’s sword arm as he stepped away. Removing his blade away from Time’s throat. The deathly look that Wild briefly had, _just moments away from making a final bow,_ was replaced with a more awkward smile.

“I didn’t startled you too much, right?” Wild asked with a soft laugh. 

Time flinched a little before a smile once he saw Wild’s friendly face. Letting his body relax as he rested his sword arm.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He then asked his student.

"Um..." Wild thought for a moment and was about to explain when Wind suddenly grabbed him by the arm. Shouting out loud in excitement.

_"WILD! I didn't know that you can do that!!"_ Wind grinned. 

Wild winced a little, his body wanting to instinctively cringe in reaction to the sudden loudness. _He was still not used to it_ . "Um... Wind, you're holding my arm... _too tightly._ "

"Oh sorry!" Wind let go of him when the others on the sideline came over. 

Legend spoke up with a huff, "...Okay, I'll be the first to admit, you surprised us."

Four smirked with an _'I told you so'_ whisper directed to the deadpanning Hero.

"Ah, for a second there. I thought you just teleport to surprise attack the old man!" Warrior laughed as he patted Wild's shoulders with a grin. Though the wild Hero still flinched a bit whenever he was touched.

Hyrule grinned with a nod, "...Yeah! You moved faster than Sky for a moment then!" 

Wind then let out a very loud and sharp gasp. " _WE GOT TO WAKE UP SKY! HE NEEDS TO SEE THIS!"_ The youngest Hero declared before grabbing Hyrule's arm to rush him along with him back to Wild's home to wake up and drag Sky back here.

Time chuckled softly before he looked over to Twilight who still had that knowing smirk. It was starting to look a bit too smug though. 

Twilight simply looked back to his mentor. Eyebrows raised. Though his eyes were also smiling, "...I told you that the kid's quick~"

"Well, you didn't exactly say _how_ quick."

"I would have. But I didn't want to ruin the surprise for you, old man."

"Oh, I'm definitely going to give you one the next time we spar, pup."

Twilight laughed wholeheartedly.

After a few moments, Sky was still yawning when Wind and Hyrule dragging his sleepy self out to the backyard where everyone else was. After a brief explanation to the drowsy Hero about what happened during Time's time sparring with Wild, Sky immediately took interest in Wild's 'hidden ability' and wanted to see it for himself. Time offering his borrowed broadsword for the Hero of the Sky to spar with. Wild had also wanted to do some practice with Sky for some time after seeing his style of swordsmanship. 

After a few warm ups to fully awaken himself, both Sky and Wild took their positions for a practice sword duel. Sky taking the offensive role while Wild stayed comfortably in defence.

If Time was about power. Sky was about swiftness. Wild heard from other Links about how quick and smooth Sky was with a sword. And he had caught glimpses of Sky's capabilities in the few fights they had together as a group since the wild Hero joined. Wild had to rely more on his own quick reflexes to deflect or dodge Sky's swings. 

It did not take too long for the Hero of the Wild to trigger his 'special hidden ability'. In a snap, he side-hopped when he saw Sky thrusting the broadsword front towards him. Everything around him just slowed down. And as soon as his feet touched the grass, Wild pushed his blade across in front of Sky's chest. 

It startled the Hero of the Sky to snap out of his own focus to try and stop his body from moving any further forward. He stumbled back a bit and looked over to Wild with surprised. In Sky's eyes, Wild was standing in front of him. And then in one blink, he was standing to his left with the blade out. If the Hero of the Sky did not react quickly enough, he could have gotta himself impaled by it. 

_"Oh Hylia..."_ Sky just said to Wild with a breathless gasp. His surprise slowly turned into fascination once his mind processed through what Wild just pulled off.

Wild was satisfied with himself after that sparring session. After he put away the two broadswords back into his Slate, the eight other Heroes crowded around him. Normally Wild would find himself feeling so closed in, with so many people coming into his personal space and attention staring down at him.

_But Wild felt good today._

He felt a bit proud about himself and what he just showed the others with this unique ability he had. And with Twilight standing by him and an encouraging nudge. Wild found the voice to speak up and talk about this special aspect of himself.

"It's my own personal Champion Ability," Wild began with a growing grin. "...Impa back in Kakariko Village, called it as my 'Chronos' ability. It's when my perception of time around me just slows down."

The Hero of the Wild then went on to explain how he uses his slowdown time perception ability. It was triggered by instinct whenever he jumped up into the air for an archery shot or after he made a last minute dodge like what he pulled off against Time and Sky. 

"So... Who taught you to do that?" Hyrule then asked. 

"Well... No one really. I think I was born with it," Wild shrugged. "...It just happened by instinct. And from what I've been told, my Champion ability is more aligned with Sheikah warriors but takes them years to perfect."

Time nodded with raised eyebrows. _From his own personal journeys, the Sheikah were best known for their legendary swiftness that it was almost like teleportation._ Though he will admit, it seemed that Wild was giving them a run of their own money with his natural-born ability.

"So... You're part Sheikah?" Warrior then asked him with a raised eyebrow. 

"No. Or...at least... I don't think...so?" Wild then let out a sigh as he rubbed his neck, "...I still don't know...remember much about my own family history. Memory loss and all. But it is possible. It's not uncommon for Hyruleans to have some Sheikah ancestry in their bloodlines. At least here in my Hyrule. So who knows, I guess."

Everyone nodded, satisfied by Wild's answer. But overall they were all very impressed. 

"I think that it's a really awesome ability, Wild! You could easily be a ninja!" Wind grinned towards the wild Hero. 

"Oh yeah, I actually learnt a few things from the Sheikah. I even got my own Sheikah set of stealth armour!" 

"Huh, that will definitely make some of our stealth missions much easier in the future." Four pointed out. 

Wild laughed a bit. Just as Twilight wrapped his arm over Wild's shoulders. "...Yeah, stealth or not. I just wish you use your Chronos ability more wisely when you're dealing with close calls, you reckless lil' _cub!"_ He added with a grin and ruffled Wild's long blonde hair. 

"Hey! I did not give you my permission to call me that, _Twi!"_

_"I don't need to. You earned it, cub!"_

Twilight grabbing Wild into a headlock so he could ruffle up his protégé. Like an older brother to his younger sibling. Wild laughing more out loud. Louder than he normally was. Much to the joy and amusement of everyone else in the field. 

By then, the sun was beginning to set over the mountains of the East Necluda valley. Everyone slowly made their way back around into Wild's home. It was already decided that they will be spending the night here in Hateno Village. They just needed to move some of the furniture inside the house to make enough space for eight guests. 

As they walked back, Wild felt a hand on his back and did not flinch this time when he looked over his shoulder to see Time. 

"You did well today," The older Hero told him with a warm tone. "And be proud..."

~~_Be proud of what you have accomplished today, son._ ~~

Wild blanked out for a moment. Time passed by him, not realising that Wild had suddenly stopped in his tracks. He thought for a moment that he heard someone else through Time's voice. _A forgotten memory flashed by his eyes._ Too blurry to be sure _who_ it was. 

"Hey Wild?" 

Wild snapped out of his trance to see Twilight looking back to him when he noticed that he was lagging behind. 

"Huh? Oh nothing!" The wild Hero shook his head before smiling. He did not want to ruin today's mood as he caught up with his mentor.

  
  


"So Wild, what will we be having for dinner tonight?"

"Well... I was thinking about making this seafood paella recipe that I got from Lurelin Village during one of my travels down south."

"OH! I heard seafood!!"

"Ha ha, yes Wind. My treat! Though I'll quickly stop by the general store to grab a few more errands for tonight."

"Hey Wild, do you want me to help you out in the cooking?"

"No Hyrule... After that last disaster you and the others almost did to my pot, you are permanently banned from my kitchen."

"Aww..."

"Ha ha."


End file.
